


One Sick Freak

by CL0UDK1NGG0GY



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Blood and Gore, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Exhibitionism, Knifeplay, M/M, Name-Calling, Painplay, Rough Sex, Sadism, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CL0UDK1NGG0GY/pseuds/CL0UDK1NGG0GY
Summary: It's Minecraft Manhunt but they irl? They can respawn but they do feel the pain if they're hurt in the game. George gets Dream alone and decides to play with him instead of killing him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, Sapnap - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	One Sick Freak

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically my first nsfw post on this website so that's kinda pog. :)

"Oh Dreeeaaamm~" A sickeningly sweet voice called out from behind the running blond man.

"Leave me alone!!!" The blond one called out as he ran. He could hear the three hunters all laughing at his request. He rolled his eyes and kept running.

It was another Minecraft Manhunt. Dream was once again running and fleeing for his life from his best friends George, Sapnap and BadboyHalo. He wasn't low on health quite yet but if those hunters caught up to him, he could very well be in trouble. And so he continued to run, ducking and weaving through a forest in the hopes of losing them in the dense trees.

He ducked and quickly jumped up into a tree. And comically, from his perch, he watched two of the three hunters run right under him and past him. He held in his enthusiasm as he looked around for the third hunter, George, who hadn't run past him yet. His eyes surveyed the area, looking through the slowly blowing leaves and skinny branches. And upon seeing nothing he worried slightly.

Where could he be?

He knew the others we far away now as their screaming and orders had died down and the only noise he could he again was he own heartbeat and heavy breathing. He decided to risk it. He could always just fight George if he was waiting somewhere for him. So Dream cautiously dropped down from the tree and equipped his sword, turning around and surveying the area again. He, once again, heard and saw nothing so he started to walk around. He was still cautious but his guard was down a bit more.

Little did he know, that George was in the same woods still and was stalking him. George didn't know why he was, because he could easily go up while Dream's guard was down and attack him, but George didn't. He watched as Dream's calloused hands clenched and un-clenched his sword in his hands. He saw how Dream panted, the caution in his facial features. The heavy breathing. The fear he held that was so very visible to George, it all was so... Interesting.

George liked this. Maybe a bit too much, but none the less he watched and followed as Dream's guard lowered even more. He was starting to feel safe as he walked alone in the woods trying to find his way out. George was careful with his footwork, making quite sure to not step on any twigs or bump into anything that would make noise. Then in a flash of colour and sounds, George jumped onto Dream, making the blond scream out in fear.

The brunet landed a pretty good cut on Dream's cheek and he managed to somehow make Dream's nose bleed as well before Dream fought back, swinging wildly at him. George was stronger thought as he continued to cut up and attack Dream. He really enjoyed hearing the gasps and cries of pain from Dream. He enjoyed them a bit too much but he was more focused on capturing Dream rather than the enjoyment he was getting from it all.

He wasn't sure why but he was able to capture Dream and was able to tie his hands down behind his back. He didn't know why he did that. He could just kill him. Why was he trying to capture him instead?

Dream was wondering this as well as he squirmed around and attempted to break free, with no success. He stopped struggling and panted, looking up at the now very cocky George. "Well, well. Look what I caught~?" George cooed with an extremely cocky smile.

The blond glared at him, "Fuck you." He spat at the brunet. He felt the tip of George's sword against his neck suddenly and he immediately shut up.

"I'd be careful if I were you, I could _easily_ kill you right now... But I'm being nice right now. So if I were you, I'd shut that pretty mouth up unless you wanna lose." George demanded with a voice Dream had never heard before. The tension in the air was almost unbearable. Dream blushed from the words George spoke as well.

"Pretty, hm? You-" Dream asked as he copied the same cocky expression as George.

George cut him off quickly however with a small, "Shut up." Dream sighed and dropped the subject, moving quickly onto the more pressing subject.

"Why _aren't_ you killing me? As you said, you could easily... So why capture me instead?" Dream asked harshly and he stared up, feeling the tip of the sword press against him. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood but George very well could.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe I like toying with my prey~" George purred. The words clearly affected Dream, as the blond gasped and took a shaky breath. George finally realized something he hadn't before.

Dream was getting off to this.

George smiled even harder now as he looked at Dream's red face. He glanced down at Dream's pants and immediately knew he was right. George laughed. He laughed in a way that Dream had never heard before. A sadistic and, to Dream, hot laugh.

"Oh. I see now. You _enjoy_ this. You are getting off to this. You like being tied up and threatened?" George said and Dream immediately gasped.

"N-No... That'd be w-weird. You... sick freak..." Dream spat, his cocky attitude almost all gone at this point as he stuttered and looked away.

"Sick freak...? Me? Oh _I'm_ the sick one here. Well let's test that then. You up for that, _Dreamie_?" George asked as he pressed the sword harder, still not hard enough to draw blood however.

Dream toke another shaky breath as he looked between George and his sharp diamond sword. He slowly nodded, careful to not move enough. George rolled his eyes.

"I need a better answer then that Dream. Verbal response." George said, now fully asking for Dream's consent to hurt him.

"Y-Yes. I'm up for it." Dream stuttered, losing all sense of the Manhunt now as he focused on George and his weapon.

George lowered the sword and smiled. Knowing full well that Dream could easily run but know that he wouldn't was perfect for George as he untied his prey. And just as he suspected, Dream stayed still. He didn't try to run away and so George knew he was 100% serious now. Crouching down to meet Dream's level, the brunet ran his hand along Dream's freckled and scarred up face. He couldn't lie, Dream was very attractive, especially when he was looking up at George with pleading eyes even though Dream would deny it when George cooed at him for it.

"Look at how hard you are. Jeez, you must _really_ enjoy this, don't you?" George teased, pressing his hand against Dream's hard on through his pants. The latter looked away embarrassed and shook his head.

"No... No I'm not..." He lied as he maintained eye contact with the stone floor, not daring to look up at George.

The older male scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah right. Don't lie to me." He said as he grabbed a smaller, easier to use, pocket knife and flicked it open. The other looked back at the sound and admired the smaller knife. George gently placed the knife, blade side down, onto the blond male's lips, pressing softly still.

"You like the knife?" George teased as he dragged the knife down the former's chin not drawing blood still like the blond hoped for.

He was so close to begging the brunet at this point but Dream held his incessant begging in. He didn't answer George and simply advired his gaze. The brunet sighed and immediately brought the knife to Dream's throat.

"I asked you a question, slut." George spat and the blond's eyes widened. He had never heard George talk like that. It scared him into submission.

"I-I'm sorry, sir! I like the knife, yes!" Closing his eyes he heard George almost purr out a praise and take the knife away.

"Sir, hm? Is that what you wanna call me, Dreamie?" The latter nodded at his words as George finally put the pocket knife down for a moment and unbuckled the ripped jeans that Dream wore.

After much teasing, George finally got the blond's pants off and boxers as well. Dream's cock was practical begging to be touched but George wasn't gonna give in that easily. He merely brushed his thumb against Dream's soft thighs and brought his pocket knife back. Dream whimpered pathetically and pouted as the brunet teased him by moving his hand close to his cock then immediately pulling it away before he touched him.

"Hush. If you stay still and be good maybe I'll touch you." The elder said, bringing the knife down against the others thigh, holding it still as he looked up. They made eye contact and Dream bit his lip.

George rolled his eyes and sighed, "You're so pretty~" George said as he swiftly dragged the knife against the plush thigh, finally drawing blood.

Dream hissed and closed his eyes as the pain hit him. He gasped out and whined as George pulled the knife away. It wasn't a deep cut. Just a small one that would easily go away within a few days or so, but it made the blond feel good in a way he had never before.

George laughed softly and rolled his eyes again. He moved the knife down and made another cut making Dream scream out at the pain. George covered his mouth and shushed him. "Don't be so loud. You don't want the others to find you, do you?" He asked as he stared Dream down.

Dream shook his head and looked away, embarrassed beyond belief now. George gave him a small cloth from his bag, telling him to bite down on that to stay quiet. The blond did as ge was told and George went back to hurting him. It felt so good and Dream was ashamed to admit it. How could this burning pain feel so good to him? He wasn't sure but after a while he was almost begging George to touch him or fuck him.

Dream tapped George's arm and the brunet immediately stopped. He pulled the cloth out of the others mouth and waited for him to speak. Dream whined softly and said, "George, please touch me. Or fuck me already, please!" He begged so pathetically and George immediately calmed down.

"You're so cute. Okay fine. But I, obviously, don't have any lube ya know. So if I fuck you, it's gonna hurt..." George said as he hovered over Dream staring him down.

"I don't care, j-just... Please..." Dream begged again as he wrapped his arms around George's neck.

How could George deny this cute little masochistic?

The brunet nodded and undid his own pants and positioning Dream down against the stone, laying him down fully now. George stuffed the cloth back into the masochistic's mouth and prepped him as he begged still, his begs only being muffled now because of the cloth. Dream's thighs were covered his own blood and so Dream didn't move them even though he wanted to prop them up.

George didn't tough them either as he pulled his hand out of the blond's tight hole after prepping him. Then, being careful to not press down on Dream's legs, George lined himself up at the others hole and slowly forced his cock inside him. Dream let out a muffled cry of pain as George buried his cock into the former.

"Shh, it'll feel better soon. Don't worry little painslut." George said as he leaded down and softly moved inside the blond.

Tears rolled down Dream's face much during the whole experience but he loved every moment of it. George liked seeing Dream like this as well. Seeing the once so confident and cocky male turn into a whiny, pathetic slut was very nice to see for the brunet.

George sped his movement up and smirked at the muffled moans of the male under him. He saw Dream's eyes widen slightly when he did speed up and it just made George want to destroy the blond male even more. Dream's eyes lulled back into his head as the pleasure and pain filled his body. Dream was already so worn out from what had happened earlier but now he was even more so as he laid still as he moaned into the cloth.

"You're so pathetic. Listen to you. I bet if you didn't have that stupid cloth you'd be crying and screaming for me wouldn't you. What happened to the big and scary Dream, hm?" The brunet teased as he slammed into Dream. Dream's hands clenched and loosened as he moaned out trying to respond but, remembering the cloth, couldn't. "Stupid slut." George said as he put his pocket knife at Dream's neck.

"I could easily kill you right now and you'd lose this game. Then you'd have to explain how you lost~ Imagine that. You'd probably like that, wouldn't you?" George continued as the blond's eyes widened again.

Dream shook his head as he cried and closed his eyes. He silently begged George to spare him. George rolled his eyes for the a millionth time. George grabbed the cloth and asked, "If I take this out, will you be quiet for me?" 

Dream nodded aggressively and so he latter removed the cloth and kept moving his hips. Dream quietly begged and babbled now as George fucked into him. He begged for George to spare him and also begged for permission to cum. George absolutely loved the sound and he knew he had to get Dream completely alone sometime so he could hear him fully scream out. 

"You can cum. Go ahead, pretty boy," He said softly as Dream cried under him. "Such a pretty crier," George added as he smirked. 

Dream threw his head back shortly after the elder one gave hin permission and immediately came as he gasped. His head feels like static as he closes his eyes and his head goes fuzzy in pure bliss. George continues for a few moments more and Dream whines at the overstimulation. Then George is coming in him and Dream is all hazy again sighing and moaning louder than he wanted to. George covered his mouth and waited as the two came down from the high. 

Panting and whining Dream mumbles a soft, "S-Sorry, sir..." George rolls his eyes and shushes him. 

"You're fine... You okay, Dreamie?" George asks as Dream still has his eyes closed. 

Dream nods and says quietly, "Yeah, 'm okay... Just tired..." George nods as he pulls out and cleans up the other males still bleeding scars. 

"You did good. Such a good boy," George praised as he poured some water on Dream's legs to clean him up more. The blond hissed, sucking air through his teeth as the brunet wrapped his legs up. George cupped the other's cheek and shushed him again. He kissed his forehead and gave Dream a potion of healing. 

"Here... Drink this. Okay? I have to go, otherwise we'll be caught but when you're okay right?" Dream grabbed the potion and nodded. 

"Yeah, don't worry. You can go but c'mere!" Dream held his arms open and George laughed. He hugged the other and kissed him softly. 

George muttered a small, "Good boy." Then stood up and grabbed his bag. 

"Oh and... Next time I see you I won't be so nice as to spare you, so good luck." George said as he slowly walked away with a smirk. 

Dream sighed as he feel back into the stone wall. He enjoyed that experience way too much but now he had to get back into the actually event that was still happening. Sighing he stood up, his legs immediately buckling.

This was gonna be a difficult manhunt now, wasn't it?   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
